Hans Revenge
by xxEmilyDxx
Summary: For Revenge Hans kidnaps Elsa and wants to make her his. OneShot


**Thanks for reading**

**Sorry for the errors I wrote it really fast because I was in a hurry and I didn't want to forget about the idea.**

* * *

><p>She slowly opened her eyes, but all she could see was darkness. She tried to move, but felt something restraining her arms, chains? She let her eyes adjust to the dim lighting of the room she was in. Where was she? She doesn't remember what happened. When her eyes finally adjusted she realized she was in a dungeon cell. The only thing that seemed to be in the small cell was the mattress she was laying on. The dungeon cell itself was made of stone and brick, probably a few feet thick. The sound of the door opening snapped her out of her thoughts, but her blood went cold when she saw who was standing their. Hans. Anger surged through her veins, She started to scream "YOU MONSTER" while fighting the chains.<p>

Hans was entertained by Elsa's screaming and failed attempts to get out of the chains, but he was getting bored. He walked up to Elsa and slapped her across the face for her to stop screaming.

A stinging pain surged through her cheek, but before she can recover, he put a gag in her mouth. She tried to scream, but all that came out was a dulled cry. Tears started to pool in her eyes. "aw, look she is crying. Stop boring me, do something interesting." Elsa didn't move. "how dare you defy me, I am your master now." Hans yelled. "Fine then I will make you do something." He started to walk towards her, she is now kicking, trying to do any damage she could. She is now helplessly fighting to get out of the chains. Hans put his hands around her throat and started to choke her.

Elsa started to pound on his chest and kicking, trying to get him off of her, but he was too strong. Her vision started to blur over and she could see stairs. She stopped fighting knowing it would do nothing. Right before she passed out Hans let go of her. She took a deep breath and started to cough as much as she could with a gag still in her mouth. "See thats what you get." He said as he kicked her in the stomach

She screamed into the gag as she felt the blow to her stomach. How could this be happening to her? Tears started falling freely down her face, she didn't care Hans was watching her with a smile. He is a sick monster. "If you won't scream I will take the gag off of you." Hans said. Elsa nodded, Hans untied the gag and Elsa started to move her jaw. Before she knew it Hans lips were on hers. She tried to turn her head to resist him, but hans held her head so she couldn't move. Hans released her and stood up looking down on her.

She looked up at him "why are you doing this to me?" Elsa asked him. Hans just chuckled revenge he said bluntly.

"you know Elsa, I always wanted you, even in the beginning. Anna was just a backup." Elsa just looked at him in disgust

"yeah well you can never have me." She shouted

" That is where you are wrong my dear Elsa, I always get what I want and what I want is you." He said sickly.

"I am a king and I need someone to rule by my side and give me a heir, a wife, you."

"Ha, like I will ever marry _you_ or have your child." Elsa spat back

"oh, but you will no matter if you want to or not." Hans said

"you can't do that. You can't force me to marry you." Elsa said a bit of worry in her voice

"you will unless you want to see your annoying little sister again." Hans said with a smirk.

"you wouldn't touch her" Elsa said

"I will hunt her down and kill her and that ice man in front of you." Hans said. He knew he had her at that. Elsa just looked back at him with a look of defeat.

"Say you are my wife"

"no" She said in defiance "Fine then you can watch them die."

"Wait, no. ugh Hans I will be your wife, but you can not hurt Anna or anyone else I love."

Hans had a smirk on his face. Finally he got what he always wanted Elsa. Elsa was crushed, will she be ever see Anna again or Arendelle her home? She missed it already. How could this be happening to her. She is being forced to marry Hans a _monster_.

* * *

><p>Hans watched her while she sleeping she seemed so innocent and peaceful while she slept. She started to mumble things in her sleep, he thought it was adorable. All he wanted to do was kiss her. The urge was too much he leaned down and placed his lips upon hers. He could feel her fidget a little. Elsa felt something on her lips, she opened her eyes to see Hans kissing her. She started fighting against the chains and yelling "GET OFF OF ME" Hans just started to chuckle "you know part of being a wife is bearing my children." Elsa's eyes widened there was no way she was carrying his children. "no, I will not carry your child." Elsa said. "Oh, but you will if you want your little sister to live." Elsa just gave him a evil look as he walked out of the cell.<p>

Ah she hated him, he couldn't do this to her. The icy feeling rushed through her veins then she heard a crack. She looked down at the chains that held her and saw that they were freezing and breaking. Her face lit up and she tries to break out of them, they were still too strong. She thought of how much she hated Hans and how much she loved Anna and Arendelle and everyone in it. She heard another crack, yes this is it, this is her way out. She then thought of her parents and all those years she spent in her room, crack, this time when she pulled against them they broke, hope surged thru her. She heard the door start to open she placed the broken chains around her wrists to look like they were not broken. Hans walked in with a smirk on his face as usual.

"well it looks like you are happier." Hans said

"thats because I am happy." she replied with a smile

"what?" Hans said in confusion.

"Do you want to know why I am happy?" Elsa asked with a smirk of her own

"yes" Hans said

"because of THIS." WHAMM, Elsa punch him in the face with the metal chains. He fell to the floor unconscious. Elsa ran out the door and up the stairs the through the big house, surprisingly there wasn't any soldiers. She ran and ran until she came across the front door. Yes she thought this is her freedom. She opened the door and ran outside to her freedom. To her surprise she was still in Arendelle. Hans kept her locked up in Arendelle, she could see the castle in the distance. Elsa started to run again she needed to get back to the castle. As she walked through the doors and seeing Anna running up to her, all she could think was this is home.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


End file.
